Lo que callamos los maestros
by TinyCandy
Summary: El mejor chisme no es el que rumoran los estudiantes durante clase. El mejor chisme es el que se cuenta en la sala de maestros cada miércoles después de la escuela."-Tuvo una pelea con Uzumaki a finales del semestre pasado, ¿no te acuerdas? -le preguntó con escepticismo. No podía creer que su compañero no recordara aquel día."
1. El comienzo de un nuevo semestre

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada miércoles después de la junta semanal para todos los maestros de todos los grados. La mayoría de los maestros del último año se quedaban a ponerse al corriente en el desempeño social de sus estudiantes. En ocasiones hasta duraba un poco más de la hora las pláticas.

Había empezado como una forma de desahogarse y sacar el estrés de la entrega de calificaciones al fin de cada mes, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo algo semanal, hasta que terminaron haciéndolo después de la junta de los miércoles.

–Hoy llegaste temprano Kakashi -escuchó la voz de su compañero desde el otro extremo del cuarto.

Se detuvo en la entrada y con la vista buscó el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una pared, y notó que aún faltaban 15 minutos para empezar la junta. Le dio un sorbo a la botella de agua que llevaba en sus manos, y soltó un suspiró –Cambiaron de lugar la junta… aunque quisiera llegar tarde no puedo. Este es mi salón, Guy… -dejó la carpeta que llevaba debajo de su brazo en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado su compañero y tomó asiento a un lado de él –sólo fui por agua a la oficina.

–¿Ya te la dieron a ti también…? -tomó la carpeta de Kakashi y la abrió.

–¿Sabes de qué trata? -le preguntó asomándose para al menos alcanzar ver algo del contenido.

– No estoy muy seguro… -hiso una pausa y analizó rápidamente la primera página, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro con tremenda velocidad – pero si mi fuente de información no me falla… -hiso otra pausa y cerró la carpeta con rapidez, haciendo que el flequillo que tenía en la frente se volara con el viento que había causado la carpeta – hablaremos sobre la lista de estudiantes que tenemos que tener en la mira -volteó a ver a su compañero y lo vio con intenciones de hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo le quitó las palabras de la boca. –La renovada, por supuesto.

–Hmp… -Kakashi cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Dio un pequeño bostezo y abrió los ojos.

– ¿Agotado? -preguntó Guy sobándose la sien con ambos pulgares.

–Siento que algún día van a acabar con mi paciencia… -enderezó su cuerpo y dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en la mesa. Se encontraba muy bajo en sus niveles de energía, y si había logrado sobrevivir el primer mes del semestre se lo agradecía al café.

–Eso decimos todos, y míranos, aquí seguimos -dejó de sobarse la sien y comenzó a hablar con gran entusiasmo –Todo sea por nuestros muchachos, la juventud… -en sus ojos se podía notar la pasión con la que se expresaba –los profesionistas del mañana, las personas que cuidaran de este planeta y…

–¿La junta aun no empieza y Guy ya está con su discurso motivacional? -se escuchó decir a alguien con pesadez desde la entrada del salón. Kakashi y Guy dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada y se dieron cuenta que se trataba del maestro de arte.

–Detesto el primer y último mes del semestre…. -bufó Kakashi, quien aun tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa. Mas sin embargo, su comentario pasó desapercibido por ambos de sus compañeros.

–Se podría saber ¿por qué anda tan motivado? -señaló a Guy y se sentó a un lado de él.

–Es Guy -respondió Kakashi levantando su cabeza –¿Qué esperabas? -respondió con sarcasmo.

–No este tipo de energía a finales del primer mes -abrió su maletín, y de este sacó una carpeta igual que la de Guy y Kakashi. – Veamos que rufianes están en la lista este semestre -abrió la carpeta y empezó a hojear los papeles.

–Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí -dijo Guy. – Y tú Deidara, no hables de nuestros estudiantes como si fueran delincuentes -el rubio dejó de leer los papeles y apartó la vista de los documentos para darle un poco de su atención a su compañero – Ellos son las personas que forjaran el futuro de nuestra sociedad, quienes… -pero Deidara al darse cuenta que simplemente empezaría otro discurso decidió seguir leyendo, apartando la vista de Guy para continuar leyendo la nueva lista del semestre.

–Uzumaki Naruto… -interrumpió Deidara a Guy por segunda vez en su discurso –se me hace familiar ese nombre -comentó tratando de recordar dónde lo había oído.

–¿Recuerdas al rubio del año pasado que se la pasó casi todo el primer semestre en la dirección? -le preguntó Kakashi.

–Sí… -respondió algo dudoso, no tenía muy clara su imagen. Tenía que hacer un poco de memoria –¿El que sacaste varias veces de tu clase? -preguntó más convencido respecto al estudiante.

–¡Él mismo! -le dijo levantando ambos pulgares y una sonrisa forzada –¿Por fin lo pusieron en la lista? –preguntó Kakashi atravesándose enfrente de Guy para poder acercarse a ver a la lista de Deidara –Ya se habían tardado en agregarlo.

–¡¿Uchiha Sasuke?! -exclamó con bastante sorpresa el rubio –¿Qué hace él en esta lista?

–Tuvo una pelea con Uzumaki a finales del semestre pasado, ¿no te acuerdas? -le preguntó con escepticismo. No podía creer que su compañero no recordara aquel día.

– A finales del mes pasado falte un par de días… -respondió mirando al techo, como si al verlo algún recuerdo le viniera a la mente.

–Esa fue la pelea del semestre -comentó otra persona ajena a la conversación, y los tres maestros dirigieron su mirada a la entrada.

– ¿Tú también sabías Anko? -preguntó Deidara. Se sentía excluido del tema.

–Todos en la escuela nos enteramos -respondió tomando asiento en la mesa de a un lado de ellos.

–No yo… -dijo Deidara con decepción.

– Nuestro deber es enfocarnos en como evitar este tipo de cosas. Ambos ya fueron regañados y castigados -habló Guy después de bastante tiempo.

–¿Qué hicieron con ellos? -preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

–Dirás qué no hicieron con ellos -respondió Anko con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

–Mejores castigos he visto -comentó Kakashi viéndose una cortada que tenía en su mano derecha –malditos papeles… -susurró al final.

–¿Qué pasó? ¡Alguien dígame! -exigió con desesperación volteando a ambos lados. Vio a Kakashi, pero nada… después a Anko, pero igual nada… Nadie se compadecía de él. Guy fue su última esperanza, pero cuando se disponía a hablar Anko lo interrumpió.

–Tiempo de apostar. Perdedores le compran el desayuno al ganador -dijo Anko. Posó sus dos manos sobre la mesa y dijo: –Hoy atraparon a dos estudiantes en los casilleros de educación física…

–¿Los de hombres o mujeres? -la interrumpió Kakashi rápidamente.

–Sin pistas; -respondió Anko, continuando con su relato –con marihuana en sus mochilas. ¿Quiénes creen que hayan sido? -preguntó con bastante curiosidad en la respuesta de sus compañeros, y en forma de complicidad alzó sus cejas de forma retadora.

– Depende… -Kakashi fue el primero en hablar –¿En qué periodo fue? -preguntó analizando las posibles respuestas, quienes podrían ser los presuntos culpables.

–Mi último periodo -respondió con la misma sonrisa malévola de hace pocos minutos.

–Uno de ellos tuvo que ser Karin -dijo con simpleza y seguridad Deidara – ya ha tenido antecedentes de posesión de drogas… y la otra persona…

–No van a adivinar, ni se imaginan quien fue -dijo Anko con la tentación de decirles de una vez de quien se trataba.

Cuando Kakashi estaba apunto de adivinar, la directora entró al salón, seguida por el resto de los maestros faltantes. Los cuatro maestros que se encontraban en el cuarto con anterioridad se quedaron callados al escucharla hablar.

–Tomen todos asiento por favor, vamos diez minutos retrasados -ordenó la mujer encendiendo la computadora que se encontraba en el salón, la cual estaba conectada al proyector – Necesito que por favor habrá la carpeta que les entregamos -hizo una pequeña pausa para darle tiempo a todos de acatar su orden. – Como podrán notar, en la primera página se muestran los resultados de nuestra escuela del examen estatal que tuvimos hace dos semanas…

–Guy… -le susurró Kakashi a su compañero –dile a Anko que mi respuesta es… -pero antes de que pudiera decirla Guy lo interrumpió.

–Espera a que se acabe la junta. No planeo que me vuelvan a llamar la atención por tu culpa -le respondió con seriedad en voz baja al recordar lo que había pasado en la primera junta de la primera semana del semestre.

–Está bien… aburrido – le dijo Kakashi volviendo a poner atención a la jefa, él tampoco quería ser regañado. De hecho, nadie quería ser regañado por ella. Tendrían que esperar los cuatro hasta el final de la junta para saber el desenlace de la historia.

Mientras aparentaban estar físicamente en la junta, la mente de Guy, Deidara y Kakashi seguía pensando en quién podría haber sido el otro culpable. ¿Quién podría ser la otra persona? Nos les quedaría de otra más que esperar al final de la junta…


	2. ¿Quién ganó la apuesta?

–¿En qué nos habíamos quedado? -pregunto Kakashi al haber terminado la junta y sólo haber quedado pocos maestros. Cruzó sus brazos y los posó detrás de su cabeza, después bostezó con bastante pereza, contagiándoselo a Deidara ¡Ambos necesitaba un descanso con urgencia!

–Digan sus apuestas -soltó Anko.

–Pero Guy no está -replicó Kakashi ante la ausencia de su amigo. Kakashi, Anko y Deidara se encontraban sentados en una mesa, al igual que otra maestra que se habían unido a la conversación, pero Guy se había marchado.

–Él se lo pierde… –dijo Deidara con indiferencia. Kakashi pensó en salir en defensa de su amigo, pero no podía decir nada. Después de todo, los únicos que quedaban eran los solteros, si se había ido era porque tenía una familia a la cual ver.

–Hmp… -musitó el muchacho de cabello plateado. No se iba a poner a quejarse. No lo haría, no quería ser llamado nena otra vez por parte de Deidara.

– No me siento cómoda hablando así… -habló por primera vez la muchacha recién integrada a la plática. Una de las maestras más queridas en la escuela entre los estudiantes de todos grados.

–Por favor Rin, no nos vengas con esas tonterías; bien que te hacen cosas a ti también. Además, si te vas a poner del lado de ellos te hubieras ido con Guy. Ya sabes a lo que nos quedamos, no te hagas –dijo Deidara defendiendo las platicas semanales que tenían haciendo ya varios meses. Ya la consideraba él como su terapia semanal, añoraba a que llegaran los miércoles.

–No estás obligada a opinar, eso no significa que no puedas escuchar –comentó Kakashi queriéndole dar fin a esa pequeña discusión. –Yo digo que fue el tipo… -prosiguió retomando el tema –este… -dijo chasqueando sus dedos para ayudarse a recordar el nombre del estudiante –el que está en el equipo de natación, el capitán…

–¿Suigetsu? -nombró Rin con duda. Si mal no recordaba, lo tenía en su primer periodo de japonés, o tal vez el segundo… No estaba segura, le habían cambiado el horario dos veces al muchacho.

–Kakashi, piensa un poco más, – lo interrumpió Deidara –si fuera un miembro del equipo de natación como tú dices… -el rubio hizo una pausa y giró a ver a Anko – ¿dijiste que era un estudiante del que no sospecharíamos? -preguntó para asegurarse antes de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera ser utilizada en su contra.

–Sip -respondió Anko viéndose sus uñas, ya hacía falta que se las cortara. En la última clase de hoy casi rasguñaba a un estudiante. No quería ni imaginarse que podría ser de ella si eso llegara a suceder. Hasta su trabajo podría estar en juego, y en demandas era en lo menos que quería pensar en esos momentos.

–No, entonces si tienes razón Kakashi, – se retractó de inmediato su compañero –PERO… -dijo haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra –Yo digo que fue el Uchiha, después de todo, lo agregaron a la lista por algo. De la cual ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de decirnos que pedo con los nuevos nombres -finalizó Deidara con fastidio.

– ¿Recuerdas la pelea con Uzumaki? -preguntó sarcásticamente Kakashi.

– ¡No! Ni siquiera vine esos días -se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos –Y ustedes no se han dignado a decirme qué fregados pasó.

–No lo sé… tal vez por eso lo agregaron a la lista –dijo Kakashi posando su mano en su cara, en el último intento de contener la frustración que el rubio le causaba.

–Eso fue lo que estuve esperando toda la maldita junta… y ni siquiera tocaron el tema -siguió quejándose Deidara.

–Deja de quejarte tanto, Deidara -le pidió Anko, quien con la poca paciencia que le quedaba hacía sonar el plástico de la mesa con sus uñas cada vez que la tocaba con éstas.

–Lo dejaría de hacer si supiera que pasó con esos dos… -se defendió el rubio, consumiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba a sus compañeros. Especialmente Anko que sentía ya no aguantar su cabeza.

–Kakashi, por favor ya dile que fue lo que pasó. Escuchar tanto su voz me está sacando de quicio -suplicó Anko con los ojos cerrados sobándose el lado derecho de su cabeza con los dedos de su mano. Una palabra más por parte de Deidara y ya no respondería por lo que pudiera pasar.

–Le puedo contar en la casa. Primero tienes que contarnos quién fue, la apuesta va primero -se negó Kakashi a su petición. Lo que él quería saber era el nombre de los estudiantes de la plática de ahora, no una pelea que había pasado el semestre pasado. –Además, esa ya es una historia vieja –exclamó con aburrimiento –Ni los estudiantes se tomaban el tiempo de mencionarla.

–Ya te pareces a Kakasu… -susurró Deidara viendo en dirección opuesta a Kakashi –¿Quién dijo eso? -fingió muy falsamente el rubio. Esa actuación a nadie convencería. Un poco más y lo echarían de la plática.

–Anko, tú sabes con mayor exactitud y detalle que fue lo que pasó. Cuéntaselo tú -respondió Kakashi queriéndose quitar la carga de encima, y claro que decía la verdad. El incidente entre Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki había sido presenciado por los ojos de la maestra de educación física. Deidara volteó a ver a Anko con una mirada nada amistosa y ella le regresó la misma. Los dos eran muy parecidos, y eran cierto que polos iguales se repelen. Ninguno soportaba al otro cuando se trataba de enterarse de un nuevo chisme.

–Pero no hables hasta que termine -respondió ella cediendo ante la presión del rubio. –Me interrumpes una sola vez, no me importa cual se la razón, pero me interrumpes una sola vez y no te cuento nada -lo sentenció Anko, no sólo con las palabras, pero con verle la mirada era más que suficiente para saber que ella no estaba jugando. Deidara sólo asintió con total satisfacción. Por fin sabría el misterio detrás de la pelea.

–Deidara, ¿quieres ir por un trago? -preguntó una voz ajena a la conversación. Un pelirrojo se alcanzaba a ver desde la entrada del salón.

–Sí, pero espérame ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! Ven Sasori, siéntate -lo invitó dándole unas palmadas al asiento vacío que se encontraba a un lado de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el pelirrojo confundido, pero de igual manera aceptando la invitación de Deidara. Entró al salón y se sentó a un lado de él.

–Anko va a contar la pelea de Uzumaki y Uchiha -respondió Kakashi.

–Llegué a muy buen momento -dijo Sasori descolgándose el maletín que llevaba atravesado en su pecho. Había escuchado a los estudiantes hablar sobre esa pelea, he incluso a algunos profesores, pero jamás alcanzó a escuchar la historia completa. Hoy sería ese día –Por fin sabré que pasó exactamente. Algunos de mis estudiantes en mi tercer periodo aun hablan sobre eso.

–¡Ya vez Kakashi! – acusó defensivamente Deidara a su compañero –No es historia vieja, para nada, hasta…

–¡Ya déjenme hablar! -exigió Anko cortando abruptamente a Deidara, quien sólo se limitó a guardar silencio y verla atentamente, esperando por sus palabras –Sucedió a finales del semestre pasado… -vió que Deidara iba abrir la boca, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se le adelantó –No me acuerdo que día, así que ni me preguntes. Tomé lista como de costumbre, pero de los hombres faltaba Uchiha y Uzumaki. Supuse que estarían en el baño; Y antes de que digas algo Deidara, porque ya te conozco -dijo señalándolo –No me imagine que estuvieran planeando o estuvieran detrás de algo porque, al menos en mi clase, no me causan problemas -empezó a relatar la castaña…

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

– ¡Anko-sensei! -me llamó la de pelo rosita, esta… ¡Sakura!

– ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté un poco preocupada al verla tan agitada y con la mirada afligida.

– ¡Naruto y Sasuke se están peleando en los vestidores! -me dijo tomándome del brazo para llevarme hasta el vestidor de los hombres. No dejen que los engañe su apariencia, a pesar de que se ve una total debilucha… tiene una fuerza impresionante. Creo hasta los dedos me dejó marcados en mi muñeca de tan fuerte que me estaba jalando.

Como es obvio, cuando llegué a los vestidores no podía entrar porque es de hombres, pero tuve la suerte de que Guy tenía a su clase afuera. Así que lo llamé para que fuera a intervenir entre los mocosos –¡Guy! –Le grité para llamar su atención, le hice señas para que viniera –Necesito que por favor entres a los vestidores. Sakura dice que Sasuke y Naruto se están peleando adentro –apenas terminé de explicarle a Guy lo que pasaba y él inmediatamente entró.

No tengo ni la menor idea de qué fue lo que pasó ahí, pero Guy sacó al par de mocosos con un moretón en la cara cada uno. Al que le fue más mal fue a Naruto, él tenía el labio inflamado y le escurría un poco de sangre de la boca. Sasuke sólo tenía un moretón debajo de su mandíbula del lado izquierdo. Los dos tenía cara llena de coraje, e incluso Sasuke se zafó del agarre de Guy y se fue delante de ellos.

–Naruto… –lo llamó Sakura, pero él no volteó a verla. Haruno se quiso acercarse a él, pero no la dejé. Esos dos tenían que irse a la dirección de inmediato.

–Sakura ¿cómo es que…? -pero estoy segura que ella sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ella me interrumpió.

–Iba ir al baño, y cuando iba de camino pasé por aquí. Alcancé a escuchar que alguien discutía dentro de los vestidores y por las voces supe que eran Sasuke y Naruto –me dijo mirando al piso. Estoy segura que ella sabe algo, pero no me está contando todo.

– ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? – le pregunté por última vez, y ella negó con la cabeza, aun con la mirada en el suelo. Sabe algo, pero no me lo va a decir, tal vez después me diga –Regresa con el grupo.

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

\- ¡¿Eso fue todo?! –gritó con decepción Deidara. Después de todo no había sido lo que él esperaba.

–Te dije que no había sido la gran cosa, – habló Kakashi dándole después un trago a su botella de agua –pero las niñas hacen mucho escandalo porque se trata de Sasuke.

–Al menos se podría saber ¿por qué fregados se agarraron a trancazos él y Uzumaki? -pidió el rubio con la cabeza sobre la mesa –Esperaba una historia más buena, más interesante, más emocionante…

–Ni que te hubiera contado un cuento, Deidara –bufó Anko igual de cansada que Kakashi y él –Ya digan sus apuestas que aun tengo que pasar a comprar algo de comer antes de irme a la casa –dijo con desgano soltando un bostezo y estirando sus brazos. Ya llevaban un buen rato platicando, ya casi se acercaba la hora en que se marcharan.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera nos vas a decir por qué se pelearon? -exigió Deidara viendo retadoramente a Anko, quien no se tomó la molestia de verlo a la cara y responderle la pregunta, simplemente volvió a bostezar.

–Se rumora que Sakura tuvo que ver algo entre los dos –comentó Sasori viendo su teléfono celular –Al menos eso me dijeron en mi tercer periodo.

– ¡Apuestas! –volvió a exigir Anko ya cansada.

–Hinata y Suigetsu –dijo Kakashi, y al momento de mencionar el nombre de ella Rin y Deidara voltearon a verlo totalmente sorprendidos. A excepción de Sasori, quien estaba perdido en la conversación, pues había llegado tarde a ella, y Anko que no quería ser delatadad por sus gestos antes de decir al culpable, ella seguía con su cara seria; como buen jugador de cartas que no deja que su rostro lo delate

¿Cómo era que se atrevía a sospechar algo de Hinata? Era una estudiante muy responsable, estudiosa, amable y educada. Nadie jamás pensaría que ella pudiera relacionarse con ese tipo de personas. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

– ¿Hinata Hyuga? –cuestionó Rin después de su largo rato de silencio. Le era difícil creer que una de sus mejores alumnas, al igual que al resto de los profesores, pudiera tener algo que ver con un tema fuerte como ese.

–Sasuke y Karin –dijo Deidara después de pensar bastante.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Sasori confundido al escucharlos mencionar nombres. Se habían cambiado muy rápido de tema, hace escasos minutos aun hablaban de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, y ahora discutían nombres que no tenía idea de qué eran culpables.

–Atraparon a dos estudiantes con Marihuana en la última clase de Anko – le informó Rin al pelirrojo.

– ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó con bastante sorpresa –Todo siempre pasa en la clase de Anko. –dijo Sasori riéndose –Yo digo que fueron Karin y… –hizo una pausa y después prosiguió –la verdad no sospecho de alguien más.

Al saber que Rin no opinaría nada, Anko estaba lista para revelar el nombre de los culpables – ¿Listos? –les preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El resto de los integrantes de la platica asintieron con su cabeza, era lo que más ansiaban saber desde antes que iniciara la junta. Aunque Deidara aun tenía más ganas de saber el motivo de los nuevos estudiantes agregados a la lista, pero estaba platica le zaceaba un poco su sed de chisme. –Primera persona es… –hizo redobles en la mesa con sus dedos, quería aumenta la tensión entre sus compañeros –Karin.

– ¡Lo sabía! –comentó Deidara con aires de superioridad, volteando a ver a Kakashi con una cara de total satisfacción –Te lo dije –murmuró el rubio en voz baja.

–La segunda persona, tal y como había dicho Kakashi – empezó a hablar Anko y después hizo una corta pausa –Hinata –Y desde el otro extremo de la mesa se alcanzaba a presenciar a Kakashi con una con una sonrisa victoriosa. Si había adivinado era porque había entrado a la oficina en el momento correcto hace un par de días.

–Bueno –habló Sasori –Deidara y yo nos retiramos –ambos profesores del departamento de arte se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron el rubio empezó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía en la mesa. –Nos espera un buen trago en el bar.

–Correcto –afirmó Deidara colgándose su maletín y yendo hacia la salida junto son Sasori – Y como fue un empate supongo que se cancela la apuesta… –dijo antes de desaparecer en la salida, simplemente para ser ignorado por el resto de los profesores.

–Me sorprende que hayas adivinado Kakashi –le dijo Anko un poco sorprendida por el acertamiento del profesor de historia.

–No solamente soy guapo, también inteligente –le respondió guiñándole el ojo. A lo que ella se rio en complicidad. Haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco.

–Nos vemos mañana Anko – dijo Kakashi colgándose su maletín y levantándose de su asiento. Era hora de que él también se fuera rumbo a su casa.

–Hasta mañana Anko –dijo Rin con una sonrisa parada en la puerta junto a Kakashi.

–No olvides comer saludable –se despidió Kakashi antes de salir de su salón acompañado de Rin, pero Anko no respondió nada –Te llevo a tu casa –alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos decirle a Rin desde el pasillo por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba comprender que era lo que veía él en la maestra de japonés.

¿Acaso sentía celos?


End file.
